The present invention relates to an article comprising a staggered layering of an absorbent material over a non-absorbent material which absorbs, drains, siphons, controls and evaporates body fluids which emanate from surgical incisions, wounds and burns--as well as other types of body fluids (urine, perspiration)--which contribute to general discomfort and particularly to discomfort and health problems of bedridden patients, thereby eliminating certain problems associated therewith.
One of the problems associated with certain surgical procedures on a subject, or the treatment of burns sustained by a subject, is the control of fluids emanating from the subject's system which result therefrom. For example, after major surgery, in many instances there is external bleeding which occurs at the wound or incision. The blood flowing from the open source is really a tissue made up of a liquid material containing about 50% by volume of white cells and red cells and platelets. The other half of the volume of blood is made up of a fluid called plasma. In addition to blood emanating from the source, inflammation may set in during the course of healing of the wound or incision whereupon white blood cells are chemically attracted to the damaged area. When large numbers of white cells engulf bacteria and dying cells, they themselves die. In the case of a serious local inflammation in the vicinity of a wound or incision, the dead cells accumulate as pus and ooze from the wound or incision to outside of the body.
In the instance of a burn over a portion of the subject, the fluid generated as a result of the burn oozes from the burn site.
Many of the current gauze bandages and gauze surgical dressings in use today only absorb the fluids from the injured area on the subject. Thus, fluids that soak into these current bandages remain in the gauze fabric. When the bandage is saturated, it must be changed because retention of the fluids in the gauze bandages, in contact with the incision, wound or burn, can lead to serious infection. Furthermore, the presence of the aforementioned fluids in contact with the injured skin delays the healing process.
As a consequence, current gauze bandages are changed frequently. The procedure involved in changing a bandage saturated with fluids from the subject during the healing process may reverse to some degree whatever healing that has taken place.
In the case of bedridden patients, profuse perspiration and incontinence lead to discomfort as well as hygiene and health problems, particularly bed sores.
Often hospitals, veterinary clinics and/or nursing homes (and bedridden patients wherever they may be) utilize a protective pad that lies directly beneath the subject. Its function is to absorb and contain urine, perspiration, etc., so that these fluids do not saturate and soil the bedding.